Love is like Wind
by SunlightMoonlightStarlight
Summary: When Sakura first comes to Middle School, she gave her hopes up on love and vowed to have nothing to do with it ever again. She meets Syaoran Li a man who will chage her vow once and for all. new title same story
1. Prologe

During the spring when cheery blossoms were in bloom Nadeshiko Kinomoto gave birth to two twins. The older one was named rakira and the younger one was named Sakura after the Sakura blossom. Fujitaka was now a father of twins and touya, who was seven at the time, became a proud brother of his new sisters.

Rikira and Sakura may look the same but their personaity is very different. Rikira was out going and is more "popular".

Sakura was a shy girl and was on the down low with her best frend Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Rikira was a bit of a player but it was because her heart was broken by her first love.

Sakura and Rikira have rich aubern hair and emerald eyes, but Sakura's eyes are true emerald as you notice them shine bright in the sun.

Now that they are sixteen years old Sakura discovered the clow cards and scatter them all around her hometown. So far she hasn't told anyone but her family, Tomoyo, and Eriol, who is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry guys the story was posted under the wrong title and now is under the name of Love is like the Wind sorry for the trouble.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bye Otou-san!" Sakura said as she rushed out he door.

Kinomoto Sakura, currently 12 has giving up on finding her number one ever since her older twin sister, Raikira, had her heart broken and went bitchy on everyone.

"No I'm going to be late and on the first day of school too.." Sakura ran quickly to school.

--

When Sakura reached the classroom she tripped and fell down and when she looked up she saw one of the "popular" girls had her leg out so she would trip over it. As she looked past the girl who triped her, she saw her sister among the group laughing at her.

She got up and looked at her sister sadly but walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura are you ok?" Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo said as she hurried over to Sakura.

"Yah...I'm fine." Sakura said sadly, her sister had been like that since her heart was broken by her ex-boyfriend.

"You know her actions are pissing me off." Tomoyo said.

"Please Tomoyo don't hurt her..She had been in a lot of pain already and she's acting like that to protect herself from being hurt. Sakura reasoned

Tomoyo scoffed "Why do you keep protecting her when she is hurting you like that?"

"Cuz she's my sister.." Sakura said quietly.

Tomoyo opened her mouth but the teacher came in just in time and both girls went off to their seats.

"Hello class I would like to introduce Li Syaoran" the Teacher said

The door opened and a person who had piercing amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. As he entered the room the girls whirled in gossip and the boys were staring jealously at his good looks.

"Please welcome him and treat him well" the teacher said again

--

.:: Sakura P.O.V::.

'Oh a new guy? he's kinda cute..wait what am I'm thinking, He would probely be all over Raikira' Sakura thought.

"Li-san you may sit behind..." the teacher trailed off as he scaned around.

"Raikira Kinomoto, Kinomoto-san would you please raise your hand." The teacher said.

I looked over and saw Raikira raising her hand eagerly with a seductive smile on her face.

'Of course Raikira was going to go after him but why did I hope she wouldn't?' Sakura wondered

.::Tomoyo P.O.V::.

' WHAT?! Raikira is already making her move on him slut...' Tomoyo thought pissed off

I watched as the guy pasted her without a glance and I tilted my head.

'Eh? he doesn't seem to be interested' I looked over to Sakura and in her eyes there was this sparkle...Is it Hope?

'Ohohohoho I have to tell Eriol about this'

--

.::Normal P.O.V::.

After class ended it was time for lunch.

"Sakura come on lets go to the cherry blossom tree and meet Eriol there." Tomoyo said.

Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend and is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, the person who created the cards that Sakura released two monthes ago.

"Kay Tomoyo." Sakura replied.

Once they reached the Tree they saw a Eriol and the New kid. Once they got a bit closer they saw that The new kid was trying to punch Eriol but narrowly miss.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said as her eyes widen and she ran over to Eriol.

Sakura also ran over and grabbed the person's arm to try and stop him.

The guy looked over to Sakura immediatly and stared into her emerald eyes.

While the guy was staring at her, Sakura couldn't help but blush.

Sakura broke eye contact when Eriol said,

"Hello guys I would like to introduce you to My Cute Little Desendant and cousin Syaoran Li"

* * *

A/N Hope you Enjoy it sorry for the shortness Please review! see ya! 


End file.
